To See the Light Again
by Narniaqueen1300
Summary: It is three years into the Pevensies' reign in Narnia, and Peter and Edmund embark on a journey to defeat the giants of the north. However unexpected danger comes up, and the boys find themselves in a predicament that they don't know if they will be able to escape. Will the kings be able to defeat the darkness within themselves before it destroys them? No slash/incest.
1. Chapter 1

To See the Light Again

It was the golden age of Narnia, when Peter was the High King over his three siblings, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. All was well in the land, and the past three years of the Pevensies' reign had shown them that their was no place in the world that they would rather be than in their faithful land of Narnia governing it's beloved citizens.

The four siblings enjoyed just about every aspect of their leadership: from defending their country from enemies, all the way to the exquisite balls that they held at the cair. But there was one aspect of their reign that they did not enjoy, and that was when they had to part ways from each other. In fact, that was exactly what was having to happen today.

As Peter and Edmund stood at the gate in the castle courtyard, the youngest queen, Lucy, couldn't help an unwelcome tear from slipping down her cheek at the thought of her brother's sudden departure.

"Are you sure you have to go?" She asked Peter on the verge of tears, wrapping her arms around him. He looked every inch the magnificent king that he was, clad in his armored chainmail and tunic. The sword that Father Christmas had given him when they had first entered Narnia hung at his side, his shield strapped onto his back. At her embrace, the blonde haired king sunk down to one knee, and put his hands on Lucy's shoulders to face her towards himself.

"I promise that we will come back just as soon as we can Lulu," He assured her, tucking her auburn hair behind her ear and using his pet name for her.

Lucy forced a smile. "You'd better." She teased sadly. From behind her, Susan spoke after an embrace with Edmund. "We had better let them go now Lucy."

Not wanting to see them leave, Lucy gave her brothers one more hug before she released them.

She must be brave. After all, she was a queen now. But oh, it sure was hard every time they had to leave for battle. It wasn't that Lucy didn't understand the necessity of such a trip. The giants of the north had been causing trouble for the Narnians since the beginning of their reign. But seeing two of the three people that she loved more than anything in the world leave…

Lucy prayed to Aslan that the journey would be a successful one, and that the kings would find out everything they needed to know about the giant's weaknesses so that they could return home soon with a well established battle plan.

As he mounted his horse, Peter called out behind the crowd of about 20 Narnians that were accompanying him on this endeavor, "Farewell Susan! Farewell Lucy!"

"May Aslan be with you two, and grant you a speedy return!" Lucy called back as Peter, Edmund, and their men galloped off into the direction of the northern mountains.

Peter wiped his sweaty brow as he halted his horse. They had been riding for hours now, and had already come halfway up the Northern Mountains. He held up his hand to stop the Narnians as he surveyed the surrounding landscape. Gazing up the steep mountain, he realized that they were not going to be able to continue to ascend such a trail on horseback.

Edmund rode up to his side, and put his hand on his forehead to block the sun while he looked up as well. "We can't ride that, Pete. There's no way the horses would make it up. Not with all those boulders."

Peter nodded slightly. "Then we'll have to take the long course. Around the mountains. For as far as I can see, the terrain is the same."

A minator that was traveling with them spoke up. "Sire, if you would permit me to, I will go seek out a nearer trail. I know these lands well, and I believe there is another way."

Peter nodded and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything he was startled out of his thoughts by a low rumbling sound from the top of the mountain they were on. Suddenly he realized what was happening and his face paled as he jolted his reigns back.

"Get down! Run, now!" He shouted as he attempted to turn his horse around. But the beast was frightened, and began a sprint in the direction of the base. However, in his attempt, the horse stumbled on a large boulder that had fallen down the mountain. Before he could process what was happening, Peter was thrown off the animal and onto the ground.

Upon seeing the landslide, Edmund had jumped off his horse and let it run down the hill. Dodging the falling rocks, he made his way over to Peter and grabbed him.

"Come on!" He yelled, frantically dragging his brother along with him. Hundreds of rocks were tumbling down now, and chaos erupted with shrieks of terror as Peter's army tried to take refuge in any place they could.

Yanking Peter to the side, Edmund shouted, "Quick, in here!" as he pulled himself and Peter into a crevice in the side of the mountain. As soon as they jumped in, Edmund felt himself falling down about ten feet into a cave. Glancing up above him at the hole they had entered in, a wave of panic washed over him as he saw the sunlight blocked out from a boulder which landed on it. Pitch darkness consumed the cave immediately. They were trapped.

A few minutes later, Peter heard the roaring sound of the landslide cease.

"I think…it's over," He rasped out, pulling himself to his feet as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Edmund stood with him, using the wall for support.

"We've got to find a way out then," said Peter. He surveyed the rock that had landed upon the hole up top about ten feet.

"If we could find a way to get up there, perhaps we just might be able to push it off."

Edmund shook his head, holding his arm that was bleeding from the landslide. "I saw it fall Peter. Even if we could reach the top, there's no way either of us could ever lift that off."

Peter snapped back at him irritatedly. "Well, we need to try! I don't see any other exit, do you?"

Sighing, Edmund nodded his head. "Fine."

"Here. I will lift you up onto my shoulders and you see if you can reach the top."

Edmund agreed, and Peter proceeded to do so. However though he could reach the ceiling, the boulder would not budge an inch when he touched it.

"I can't move it," said Edmund.

Lowering Edmund down, Peter suggested that he try. And so the two boys continued, switching off and trying different methods that they thought could possibly work. It wasn't until about two hours later that Edmund, out of breath said, "It's not going to work Peter. We're trapped. There is no possible way we can go out the way we came, and there are not other exits. The walls are solid rock." He sunk down to the ground, exhausted.

"We can't just stay in here! We'll die!" Peter shouted, kicking the wall in anger.

Edmund looked up at him from the ground. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

"If you hadn't thrown us down here, we wouldn't have been trapped in the first place!" Peter didn't notice the cloud of red fog that seeped up behind him as he irrationally blamed Edmund.

"You're right! We'd be dead out there! Or have you forgotten that I was the one who had to save you from being crushed by a boulder that nearly killed you!"

"Well it would have been a hundred times better to die out there then to rot away and starve to death in here!"

"Stop! Just stop! You ranting on is not going to change anything!" Edmund yelled. He cringed as crimson blood from his wound seeped through his white shirt.

Noticing this, Peter's expression changed dramatically. Rushing over to his brother, Peter rolled up Edmund's sleeve and examined the wound. "Here," Peter tore a strip of cloth from his tunic and wrapped it around Edmund's arm. "That should help for a while."

Edmund held his arm to his chest and closed his eyes. "Thanks."

Sighing, Peter leaned back against the wall beside him. "Sorry. It's not your fault we're in here. That was a stupid thing to say."

"It's fine." Edmund replied, leaning his head onto the cold, hard wall.

Silence hung over the two kings. It seemed there was nothing more to say. The horror of their situation spoke for itself. Glancing at the small water canteen that hung at his side half empty, the only thing Peter could do was close his eyes and hope that somehow, by some miracle, Aslan might send them a way out before it was too late.

The tiny crevice of light that seeped through the ceiling of the cave had diminished, alerting Peter that it was now night again. His muscles ached as he tried to sit up. He nearly choked as he attempted to take deep breaths, because of how dry his mouth had become. Never had he felt such weakness throughout his whole body. His heart raced, and he struggled to see clearly. Across from him, he noticed Edmund, who's head was propped up against a rock. His body was curled up into a fetal position, his knees tucked to his chest. He shifted, moaning as he did so.

Peter coughed. "Ed, you awake?"

There was no response.

"Edmund?"

The youngest king stared blankly at the wall of the cave. His eyes were pale, unmoving. Several moments later, his voice echoed through the small room.

"Water…I'm so…thirst…" His voice broke halfway through his sentence. Peter watched in horror as his brother started to shake with dry sobs. His face was white with pain and fear, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. Never had Peter felt so helpless. The gash on Edmund's arm had finally stopped bleeding, but still Edmund had lost more blood than Peter, which meant his chances of survival were even slimmer.

For a long while, the only sound that could be heard was Edmund's sharp gasps that echoed through the cave.

Peter closed his eyes, dazed. He felt bile rise in his throat, as the effects of a waterless two days began to set in. How could they last? He already began to feel his body shutting down. How could they survive like this?

The piercing sound of metal sliding startled him out of his daze.

Beside him, Edmund seemed to have drawn his dagger out of it's sheath. In a raspy voice, he choked out, "I can't…do this anymore…Peter. I'm s…sorry.." Lifting the blade out from his body, he prepared to end his pain and suffering.

The realization of what was happening struck Peter hard, and in a flash, a surge of adrenaline rushed through him, and he threw himself beside his brother, grasping the blade from his hands. He felt blood drip on his palm as he tossed the fatal object aside. As he did so, a light fog of red mist circled up into the air and disappeared. There was strong magic in this place.

Wrapping his arm around Edmund, Peter drew him close to himself. He could feel his brother's heart racing, just like his own. Edmund's body felt limp and motionless against his chest, except for his small, sharp breaths. He wanted to say something, anything, but no words came. Pressing his face into the curve of his brother's neck, Peter wept.

"I'm sorry Edmund…I'm sorry…" He continued to sob. "Aslan…please help us! Help us now…I beg you!" He yelled to the dry walls of the cave. But his voice only echoed back to him in response, reminding him once again of their utter solitude.

The two brothers fell asleep in each other's arms. It was a long, and restless night for Peter, as he kept waking himself up to check on Edmund. Would he make it? Or would this be the last time Peter saw him alive? He didn't let go of him all night as he silently prayed to Aslan that even if he himself died, that his brother's life would be spared…


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the castle, the two queens strolled amongst the gardens, laughing at the events of the past evening when the beavers had come to visit.

"Ah, twas a lovely time," said Susan as she paused to admire a bright crimson rose that had just bloomed.

"Yes, and I especially loved the crumpets that Mrs. Beaver baked for us!" said Lucy, but then she sighed. "I only wish Peter and Edmund could have been here to enjoy it."

Susan turned to her, offering a half smile. "They'll be home soon."

"I hope so—two weeks seems like an awful long time already, and I miss them."

The girls continued to walk about the castle gardens, and eventually made their way around to the courtyard in front. However just as they were about to turn to go inside, Lucy noticed something in the distance. No, someone, running up to them.

"Susan! Whoever could that be?"

Peering out beyond the gate, Susan gasped. "Why, its Nimius the fawn!"

"But didn't he set out with—"

At that moment, Nimius burst through the courtyard, panting. Lucy wasted no time in rushing over to him.

"My good Nimius! Whatever is the matter?"

The fawn drew in deep breaths and fought to regain his composure. Once he had settled down, he looked at the queens with such a sorrowful expression that Lucy couldn't help but put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Susan did the same, and asked, "Dear Nimius! Please do tell us whatever has happened to you so that we might help!"

Nimius only seemed to sink lower at this statement. "Oh my queen…" He moaned, and dropping to one knee, he couldn't bring himself to look up as he spoke. "I bring grave news. The gravest news in all of Narnia." He choked on his words. "Several days ago, while we were crossing a rocky cliff on the way to fight the giants in the north, a landslide formed. Like none I have ever seen. I was traveling in the back so I just narrowly escaped before…before the boulders came crashing down and…"

Lucy's face turned a deathly white. Trembling, she said lowly, "What of Peter and Edmund?"

Nimius could not bring himself to answer and a dead silence rung in the air before Lucy shrieked, "What of Peter and Edmund?!"

The fawn fought tears as he choked out the words he dreaded to say the most. "Never did the land of Narnia do anything to deserve more faithful and true kings than the ones that are lost to her this day."

Everything before Lucy's eyes seemed to swim before her as she sunk to her knees and wept bitterly. She clung to her sister as she joined her.

"No…no! It c…can't be true!" She wailed, burying her face in Susan's cloak. "Tell me he's lying Susan! Ple…e….ease!" She shook as she sobbed.

The eldest queen held her tight, and simply gazed ahead as if in a daze. In a hoarse whisper she mouthed the words, "Aslan…oh Aslan..please no…"

Dawn came early, and Peter realized that he had fallen asleep. The first thing he did was check Edmund's pulse. He still felt one, as light as it was. He closed his eyes in relief.

Suddenly though, he became aware of an unfamiliar sound that echoed throughout the cave.

 _Drip. Drip. Splash. Drip. Splash._

Shifting his gaze towards where the noise was coming from, Peter's heart …could it be?

Lining the wall, a trickle of water flowed down from a crevice overhead. It was about two inches in diameter, and it appeared to be getting stronger the more it fell.

Peter's heart leapt at the wondrous sight of something he did not expect to ever see again. With every ounce of strength left in him, he brought himself up to his knees and crawled over to where the water was.

Arms trembling, he cupped his hands the best he could and scooped the fresh water off the wall, bringing it up to his chapped lips. Never had anything tasted so refreshing in his life. As soon as he swallowed, he felt as though a new wave of energy swept through his entire body, from the top of his head to the very tip of his toes. His strength was returning.

After a few sips, he immediately went to Edmund. Propping his brother's head up with his arm, Peter cupped his hand once more and collected the water. As carefully as he could, he poured some into Edmund's mouth.

 _Please wake up…please._

He continued to repeat the process, and as he did so, the slight trickle had turned into a mini stream. After several moments, Edmund's eyelids fluttered open. He coughed.

"Pete?"

Peter sighed in relief as his brother attempted to sit up. The water was having the same effect on him as it did Peter. As he did so, Peter embraced him, his eyes moist.

"You made it," He said.

Edmund returned his embrace. After a minute, he suddenly shouted, "Peter, Look!"

The water on the wall had dried up entirely, leaving not so much of a trace of it's existence only a moment before. Letting go of Peter, Edmund ran his hand against the stone wall.

"Its gone. All of it. Oh! But what's this?"

Directly beneath where Edmund's hand was, there appeared on the ground to be a gold stamp of some sort, covered with a thin layer of earth. He brushed some of the dirt off of it to try and see it more clearly.

"It's a paw print," said Edmund, examining it further. Peter scooted closer and looked on at the curious sign on the ground as well. After a silent moment, both boys turned their heads to one another and said in an awed whisper, "Aslan."

He had sent the healing water to them. "Edmund, look what direction the print is facing."

Indeed, the golden paw print seemed to be facing the cave wall, as if it was exiting the place. Edmund touched it again. "But why would He have left it this way if there is no-"

"Wait!" Peter interjected, for he now noticed something else that he could have sworn was not there before. Right above the print, a crevice about the size of his hand ran along in between the two boulders. It grew larger with each passing second, until it was large enough to crawl through. The boys could only look on in wonder at this marvelous sight. Aslan had sent them a way out.

"Come on!" said Peter as he proceeded to crawl through the opening. Edmund followed quickly behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys continued on through many winding tunnels for hours. They didn't know where they were, or where they were going. Many times Edmund pointed this out, but Peter only ignored him and said that they were bound to run into an exit at some point, although he even had his doubts about the matter.

After what seemed like an eternity, Edmund suddenly stopped. "Shh. Did you hear that?"

Peter halted. "Hear what?"

"Eh? Who's there?" A raspy voice said from the darkness ahead. Peter heard the flutter of some wings rubbing together. Even in the darkness Peter could feel Edmund's eyes glaring at him, as if to say, "Don't give away your identity and tell you know we can trust this creature." Peter understood, and considered the best way to divulge his next sentence without giving too much away.

"We are travelers from Narnia."

"Narnia, oh? What brings you down here?" He croaked.

"We were split up from our hunting party in a landslide two days ago. We were trapped in a cave, and then we found our way down here."

"We are trying to find the nearest exit route. You wouldn't happen to know of any, would you?" Edmund put in.

They noticed the creatures gleaming eyes first, and then heard a small cackle. "exit route? Yes, yes, I know an exit. But first," he stepped aside and gestured his hand to the right. "Come. You will need food for your journey, will you not?"

The mere mention of food make the boys mouth water. The magical water had tided them over for a while, but it had been days since they had eaten a true meal. So, against Edmund's better judgment, they accepted the invitation, and they followed the creature down several long hallways before stopping at a peculiar looking door. The creature turned the handle and led them inside. "My queen, they have arrived."

Peter's eyes widened at the site that beheld him. For standing before him was what appeared to be a tall, slender woman, with dark raven hair falling down to her knees. She wore a crimson and black dress that framed her figure, showcasing all of her gentle curves.

"My lady, the two travelers." The creature stepped aside, presenting the two kings of Narnia before his mistress.

The woman now turned around to face them. Her pale face was nearly as white as the snow that had covered Narnia in the hundred year winter, and bespoke a false innocence. Her full lips were a deep shade of blood red, and parted slightly upon seeing the two men. Her long gown twisted around her feet as she turned.

"Travelers of the over-world, welcome."

Peter and Edmund remain silent, partly because they didn't know quite how to respond, but mostly because they were awestruck by the woman's great beauty. Only Edmund sensed something evil behind her alluring eyes.

"You look weary from your journey. Come, and I will show you a place where you can rest your body and mind."

"Thank you," said Peter, taking a step forward. Edmund grabbed his shoulder, and whispered, "Peter, wait. We don't know who she is. We shouldn't—"

"Is there a problem, sons of Adam?" The lady glanced back with the innocent eyes of a kitten.

"No," Peter responded, almost too quickly. Had he been in any other place, he would have come to his senses quickly, and heeded his brothers wise counsel. However, this place was thick with a deep magic that clouded Peters mind and made him forget everything else, except for the great beauty of the woman standing before him. Edmunds mind however, was instantly drawn back to memories of the White Witch, and everything in him told him not to proceed. But he knew that unfortunately Peter would not listen.

But these doubts of Edmund soon slowly began to fade away,as the magic started working on him as well. The woman led them down a long, narrow hallway that rounded to the left. After what seemed like a lifetime, they arrived at an exquisitely large room. The walls met in a dome shape at the ceiling, and were lined with gold and precious gems of all kinds. There was a red mist that seemed to fog over the place.

"Please, take a seat, Sons of Adam."

She gestured to a large settee near the corner.

At this point, the magic had clouded both the boys' minds so that nearly all their sound judgment had faded, especially for Peter. Edmund however, was still trying to fight it.

For Peter, it was harder to resist, as he had never experienced this type of magic before as Edmund had.

The woman gracefully glided across the room as the boys took a seat. The inviting aroma of food filled up the cave.

"My guard tells me that you two are from the land called Narnia, in the above-world."

A dead silence continued to fill the room. It seemed harder to speak now then Peter remembered. The woman sauntered over to him and came behind. Peter could feel her hand lightly brush against his shoulder. Heat flooded through his body at her touch.

The woman's black dress glinted in the firelight every time she moved. The magic Peter had felt back in the cave had increased dramatically, to the point where he couldn't even remember how long they'd been in here.

Was it days? Weeks? Years? He shook his head, knowing that he was forgetting something important, but he suddenly felt too weak to resist it anymore. Beside him, Edmund sat stiff and upright, unmoving. Shadows flickered across his face as his gaze rested on the fireplace.

The Lady crept behind Peter, and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Son of Adam, you look troubled. Whatever could be plaguing your mind so?"

Peter closed his eyes, a small part of him still trying to resist her magic. But she continued, proceeding to sit down right in front of him.

"Who are you?" She said, in a cold voice that demanded he answer this time. Peter's eyes locked with hers, and he found it impossible to look away. Her eyes were as dead as the blackest night, and soulless, but somehow hypnotizing.

Whether it was by choice, or by some magic that was beyond his control, Peter heard himself answering, "I am High King Peter, of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

A tiny smirk danced across the lady's face, as if she had expected that answer. "And this, pray tell, is your brother, is it not?"

"Yes." Peter was so heavy in the enchantment that his mind had gone beyond all rational thinking.

"I see." She stood, intent on fulfilling her plan. "I have heard much about the High King of Narnia. His reign is good, and his name is known from Lantern Waste, all the way to the end of the Eastern Sea. But how is it, my king, to be burdened down by these three other monarchs? For even though they may be kin, I have no doubt that thou would make a magnificent king in and of thyself alone."

Peter pondered her words. Why shouldn't he alone be the ruler? He was certainly capable. He didn't need any interference from anyone. She continued, stroking his face once.

"After all, was it not you alone who defeated the White Witch in battle? You alone who rescued the people of Narnia? What did your siblings ever do for you except cause trouble and betray you?" She purred.

Gazing into her eyes still, Peter spoke. "You're right. It was me, ME! I alone saved my kingdom, I alone should be their ruler! I—"

At that moment, a deafening roar echoed through the cave room, causing Peter to come to his senses. Edmund stood immediately as the fire went out, pulling Peter up with him. They frantically looked around, eyes darting in all directions. But what they saw struck terror in their hearts, for at the exact moment the lion had roared, the witch shrieked and fell back off her chair and onto the ground. Even in the darkness of the cave, the two kings saw her, writhing in pain on the ground.

"Oh….ohhh…." She moaned, as if in great discomfort. They saw her, twisting and turning, as if she had suddenly lost consciousness. She shrieked again, this time louder.

As the boys watched, they couldn't fathom what was going on, for what followed all happened in a blur.

The witch continued to shriek and moan, but as she did so, her screams and wails became louder and louder, as she contorted into unnatural positions. She twisted, spiraling her body. But as Peter watched, her arms grew in size and became wings, and her head became long and narrow. Her legs turned into a monstrous tail, and her dress seemed to become one with her skin, for she was now black and scaly all over.

It was hard to see in the dark room, but Peter could make out the scene, for above him a good ways stared down two beady, gleaming, red eyes. Smoke spiraled out of the creature's nostrils, as it completed it's final details of transformation.

"Peter!" Edmund yelled, drawing his sword.

Peter had no time to think, as instinct took over. Reaching for his sword, he swung it out of his belt just in time before the great beast lunged forward at him, snapping in the air. Peter dove to the side, shoving Edmund into the corner as he did so.

"Run! Get out!" He shouted as his sword clanked against the great beasts iron scales.

Edmund stood. "No, not without you!" He circled the dragon to the other side, trying to remain unseen.

The next few seconds happened so fast, as Peter and Edmund fought with everything in them to destroy the creature before them. But their swords were no match for dragon fire.

The beast drew in a breath, again, spewing out molten fire in all directions. Peter just managed to dive aside to avoid being burned. He had to hit him in just the right spot, or there would be no chance of survival for them. If the dragon unleashed one more round of fire, that would be the end, for most of the cave was in flames now and thick smoke stung the boy's eyes.

From across the cave Peter heard Edmund's voice shout, "Under the right leg, Peter!" Clash. "The right leg!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Peter dove underneath the chest of the massive demon, and plunged his sword right into the heart of his foe. A terrifying scream echoed through the caves, as the great beast raised it's front legs and fell down on it's side with a deafening thud before it could release the fire that had been just in it's throat. Peter watched as the flames in it's chest seemed to sink back into it's throat and disappear.

Just at that moment as Peter lay panting on the ground, the strangest sight in the world met his eyes. For where the great dragon had fell just a few seconds ago, a red fog resided, seeming to eat away the carcass of the beast, starting at the tail all the way to the head until there was nothing remaining but a crimson cloud. All the flames in the room were too dissolved, and the smoke gone.

Edmund slid himself down from where he had been standing on a ledge, and rushed over to his brother. "Peter?" He asked as he gathered him in his arms to help him up. Peter brushed himself off, the bloody gash on his upper arm and neck seeming rather unnoticeable compared to the miraculous events that were taking place around him. For even as the two boys stood, even stranger things were happening still.


	4. Chapter 4

From the door in the cave wall that Peter and Edmund had entered in, about ten creatures that they had not seen before entered slowly. But they were not the type of creatures that one would have expected to see in such a place, no, rather in every inch they appeared to be full blooded Narnians.

A fawn walked in first, and following him was a young centaur, a dryad, three squirrels, a beaver or two, and a badger following behind the crowd. As soon as the faun approached the boys, he bowed low, the rest of the party following his lead.

"We are forever in your debt, my liege." He said, his head nearly on the ground.

Peter sheathed his sword and walked forward, Edmund by his side. "My good creatures, do my eyes deceive me, or art thou of Narnian descent? For upon entering this place, I could see no Narnians at all, only creatures and beasts of the most horrid kind."

The faun stood. "Ah, but your majesty, twas us that you saw. For the guard at the door that you met when you first came in, that was I."

The young squirrel approached, giving a slight bow before he spoke. "And the servant that brought you your meal, that was I." His squeaky voice said bashfully.

The faun continued, "The witch must have had us under a spell for many moons, but Aslan sent you to set things right for us, rescuing us from our horrible fate we've been forced to endure."

Edmund interjected, "But how is it, my friends, that you'd come to be trapped in such a place? For certainly we are well beyond the borders of Narnia."

"That would be our fault partially. You see, we were out on a hunting trip, and our curiosity got the better of us when we noticed this cave a little ways off. Well, some of us thought it would be a good idea to go explore, just to see what was over there—"

"I objected strongly to that notion," The deep voice of the badger said from behind the group. It was clear that he was the oldest of the party.

Stepping forward, one of the younger squirrels continued, "I knew better, I did," It confessed, it's face turning red. The squirrel behind him stood, gazing down and nervously ringing it's tail. "Me too. We should have listened to Ruffleblunter. But we just wanted to see if there were any nuts or anything in the cave, so—"

"Do let us stay on the point my friends!" The faun interjected. "The conclusion is that we all decided to explore anyways, against our better judgement and there we were, trapped."

Peter and Edmund listened as they continued.

From the side, a beaver approached them. "Your majesties, I know we should not be permitted to enter the good land of Narnia after our horrid act of carelessness, but please-with your blessing we would ask that it be alright for us to dwell on the borders of your fair kingdom. Perhaps even Archenland, or-"

Peter put a hand up to silence them. "You will do nothing of the sort. You all will come back to Narnia, for that is your home. But alas, are there any more of you down here?"

Edmund glanced up near where the door was, and he almost could not believe the sight that was before him. For standing behind the door, dozens and dozens of pairs of eyes met his. Creatures of all shapes and sizes, both old and young. Why, there must have been near a hundred!

"Peter, you may want to see this," Edmund said, nudging him. At once, Peter saw the same marvelous sight as Edmund, and let out a small gasp. He immediately recognized some of the creatures from his own party that he and Edmund had set out with, just two weeks prior. But there were many others. Boars and bears, dwarfs and dryads, wood nymphs, birds and beavers.

The crowd shifted nervously, all eyes on Peter as he stepped forward to address them.

"My good creatures, I am High King Peter of Narnia. Long has been your captivity under this witch, but know that henceforth you will all be able to return now to your homelands, wherever they may be. You will also be rewarded greatly by the Narnian monarchy for the suffering you've had to endure. But come now," He clasped his hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Let us get going from this place."

The crowd bowed low at the king's words, and then everyone including Peter and Edmund proceeded to gather themselves together for the long journey home.

 _Home._

The word had never sounded so refreshing to Peter before, and as he made his way through the large crowd, he couldn't help a sigh of relief that the worst was now behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The loud noise of the party weaving through the dark tunnels with torches in hands was enough to cause the walls of the caves to tremble. From the heavy thuds of the bear's paws, all the way down to the squeaky pitter-pattering of the squirrel's feet, the sound of excitement and freedom enveloped everyone. Peter and Edmund led out, each holding a larger torch.

They had been moving along for several hours now, or what seemed like it—there was no way to really tell time in such a place—when all of a sudden the narrow tunnel of the cave turned into a wide, vast room and everyone stopped.

The ceiling of the place must have gone up at least 40 feet, and all four walls of the room met in a dome at the very top. Other than a small, abandoned fire pit in the center, the room was completely empty.

A young rabbit hopped up to Edmund. "Can we please stop and rest here? My paws are soo sore," It complained.

"Reginald! Do not talk to the king like that!" His mother joined his side, hushing him. "I am terribly sorry, your majesty."

Edmund smiled and turned to Peter. "Pete, I do think it might be a good idea to rest a little while and try to make better sense of where we are." Not wanting to worry the others, in a lower voice he said, "For all we know, we could be going in circles."

Peter gave him a curt nod, but then turned to speak to the crowd. "We will take a rest here for a little while and then proceed onwards. I am sorry about the food situation, for there was little at our disposal to take from the witch's place. But what little we have should go to the youngest in the party first, and then be dispersed evenly between everyone else with whatever is remaining."

At this news the creatures seemed to breath a sigh of relief, and made their way into the large room, settling in.

A little while later, once everyone was happily resting and eating, Peter and Edmund made their way out of earshot of the camp and into a small tunnel-outcropping.

"I hate to admit it Ed, but I don't know where we are anymore. We've been going for hours, and I lost track of where we were a while back." He leaned against the wall, arms crossed in frustration.

Edmund tried to think to himself where they might be headed and what direction to go in, but even he who was an expert at maps could no more decipher where they might be than Peter.

Edmund too, leaned against the wall behind him. "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is to keep going, and hopefully we'll end up—Ouch!"

All of a sudden before he could realize what was happening, Edmund felt himself falling backwards into the crumbling earthen wall that had collapsed under his weight. He looked around dizzily, and vaguely made out Peter's hand offering to help him up.

"What hap—Edmund look!" For in an instant, Peter noticed the last thing he would have expected to see in such place behind Edmund: gems. Hundreds, no, thousands of jewels and precious stones of all shapes and sizes glistening along the walls of the room that Edmund had fallen into. They gave off a light so bright that it nearly blinded them. Each gem seemed to be faintly humming it's own tune, but somehow they all blended together in a harmonious song that seemed to draw the boys in.

Pulling himself to his feet, Edmund followed Peter into the room, awestruck by the marvelous sight that surrounded them. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he walked up to where a cluster of aqua jewels lay, each one giving off an iridescent glow. When he reached down and picked one up it felt heavy in his hand, but he felt unable to put it down nonetheless. It's luminous blue color seemed to have many colors weaved into it, and white beams of light glowed inside of it as if it were alive.

But then the most peculiar thing happened. Just as Edmund stroked it's smooth surface, a red mist seeped up into a cloud around him and suddenly he saw himself back in Cair Paravel, in what should be the throne room. However something was different: instead of the normal four thrones, there sat only one that seemed to reach taller than any throne Edmund had seen before. Edmund saw himself walk slowly up the steps and take a seat in it, looking out over the hundreds of Narnians that were prostrated before him on their faces shouting, "Long live the High King!"

Suddenly Edmund was shaken out of his vision and snapped back into reality by a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, we need to leave this place. There is dark magic here, I can sense it," Peter's voice sounded hollow to Edmund, who refused to take his eyes off of the gem that he held.

"Why should I have to go? Just because you say so, _my king?_ " He spat out the last words as if they were something vile and grotesque.

"Edmund! What's the matter with you?! Come on!"

The dark haired king, however, was so lost in the enchantment that he turned to face his brother, never letting go of the gem, but instead sliding it into his pocket.

"I am not your slave," He hissed as he drew his sword. "You do not own me! I am a king of Narnia! Stronger than you, stronger than anyone, stronger than Aslan!" With that he lunged forward at Peter, attempting to bring his sword down on him.

But Peter was quick, and just before the weapon could crash down on him, he drew his own sword and blocked the blow. The sound of metal clashing against metal reverberated through the small room for several blurry moments, but in the end Peter prevailed, pinning his brother against the wall, his blade pressed against his neck.

Edmund yelled in anger as Peter held the sword with one hand, but reached his other inside Edmund's pocket and took out the gem, throwing it across the room.

"Come out of it Edmund Pevensie!" Peter shouted.

For one terrifying moment, Edmund did not seem to move. But all of a sudden something in his eyes changed, and the hardness that had been etched in his face only a minute ago shifted to something else: pain and fear. Peter slowly removed the blade away from his brother's neck and took a step back.

Breathing rapidly, Edmund sunk to the ground and onto his knees. His hands trembled as he crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes darted around the room as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Where..where am I?" He rasped out.

Peter bent down on one knee in front of him. "Don't worry about that now. It wasn't your fault. It's this place, it's just thick with enchantments." He stood and helped Edmund up. "Come on, we need to leave now."

Edmund nodded as the two began to make their way out the door. But just before they arrived at the exit, Edmund stopped.

"We must tell no one of this place, not the Narnians, not even the queens. For if anyone from our land were to find out about these enchanted treasures, it would no doubt destroy them."

"I agree. We shall let no one know of this cave. Upon my order it is to remain a secret until the day we die."

With the vow now in place, the two kings headed out back to the Narnians arm in arm, for it was now time to move again.

What felt like days, but were in fact only hours, dragged on for the party as they steadily wound their way through the caves. Left, right, then left again, the tunnels seemed to have no end in sight, and Peter was beginning to hear some rumbles and whispers from the crowd about possibly turning around, or going back a different direction.

"I knew it, I just knew it! We should have made a right at that last turn!" A hushed deep voice whispered.

"Shh! Not so loud! Do you want to be punished for disobedience to the king?" A raspy female voice said in response.

Peter could hear everything, but he could not blame them, as he barley knew where they were himself. Beside him, Edmund leaned into his ear. "Pete, really, do you have any idea where we're going? We could yet be miles from the nearest exit."

The golden haired king let out a sigh of frustration. "No, I don't." But as he continued on, he muttered a small prayer under his breath that Aslan would help them and show them the way out. Their supplies and food were nearly gone, and he knew that some of the weaker creatures would not last much longer without food or water. Thinking of this made him add a fervent, "Please," to his prayer.

After a while longer, Peter held up his hand to the Narnians to pause and rest for a minute. Many of them sunk to the ground, exhausted, himself included. Edmund joined him by his side, and reached for the water canteen he kept at his side. Holding it up, he offered what was left to Peter, but he declined.

"You need it more than I do," He said as he gazed in all directions for what could be any possible sign of an exit.

Not wanting his brother to lose hope, Edmund said, "Well if it's any consolation, I'm sure we're not the first people to ever be trapped in a cave."

Peter gave him a sarcastic glare, and Edmund continued. "I mean, I'm sure we'll have to run into something soon like a door, or a hole, or oh I don't know! Blast it all, this—"

"Wait," said Peter suddenly, standing.

"What is—oh!" Edmund exclaimed, for he saw what Peter was looking at. Right in front of them what seemed to be a streak of light had appeared out of nowhere and was creeping along the side of the cave wall. Soon all the Narnians were on their feet, watching this wondrous scene unfold. For the light grew bigger and bigger until it covered the entire space before them. A loud cracking sound was heard a second later, an in an instant, there was no longer a light in front of them, but rather trees and a blue sky, and green grassy rolling hills. It was as if they were watching a movie play out in front of their very eyes, except the sudden gust of wind that blew through the cave and hit Peter's face convinced him that it was not a dream but rather reality.

Peter and Edmund squinted as their eyes adjusted to the bright daylight that they were now standing in. Taking a few steps forward, Edmund said, "This is the Western Woods! Look, Peter!"

Taking in the scene that was nearly too good to be true, Peter turned to address the Narnians. "My friends! Step forward into the light! For on this day Aslan has made a way for us and rescued us from the darkness!"

A loud shout went up from the crowd, as squeals, hurrahs, and the sound of clapping echoed through the forest.

"Long live Aslan!" A voice from the back cried, and at once everyone joined in with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Far off, on the balcony of Cair Paravel, Lucy sat facing the Western Woods. It had been two weeks since the news came of her brothers' death, and she had spoken to no one since. Her black dress and hair veil whipped gently in the wind as she brushed a tear from her cheek abruptly.

Her eyes were red and swollen from the tears she had shed every day. She was tired of crying. She just wanted things to go back to normal. But how could they? Nary a word had been spoken in the palace by anyone since the news, and Susan refused to leave her room.

 _Oh Aslan…you will help us, won't you?_ Lucy silently begged. As soon as she did so, all of a sudden on the marble ground, she saw the shadow of a Lion. A great peace overwhelmed her tormented soul. In a small whisper she seemed to hear the words, _"My child, I will be watching you always. But lo, look to the west and see for yourself!"_

Glancing up towards the forest, Lucy could not believe her eyes. Cupping her hands over her mouth, she shook her head, awed at the sight that she beheld. For across the distance, her two brothers walked towards the cair, with near a hundred Narnians following behind.

 _It can't be…_

"Susan! Susan!" She shrieked as she bolted inside and rushed down the spiraled steps. "Susan! Come quick!"

Bursting through the palace door, Lucy ran outside to the crowd of Narnians, Susan following shortly behind her.

"Peter! Edmund!" Lucy shouted in tears as she threw herself into Peter's arms. Hugging him tightly, Lucy wept into his chest, unable to stop.

Behind them, Susan stood, her face white with shock for a moment, before Edmund approached her and held her. She buried her face in his shoulder as he comforted her, stroking her back tenderly.

A little while later, when the four Pevensies entered their castle together again, the face of a lion could be seen shining in the clouds of the crimson and gold Narnian sunset.

 ** _Epilogue_** _:_

 _The monarchs of Narnia continued their reign in what came to later be known as the Golden Age of Narnia. Aslan ever continued to protect the kings and queens that he had appointed. Their reign was good, and known throughout all of the lands surrounding their fair kingdom. And while Peter and Edmund told tales of their great adventures in the tunnels of the underworld for many years to come, they kept the vow they had made and never spoke of the enchanted treasure cave to anyone._


End file.
